Drug abuse and addiction are devastating and chronic conditions that place a significant medical, financial, legal and social burden on our country. Interdisciplinary collaboration combined with technical advances has resulted in unprecedented opportunities to enhance addiction treatment efficacy and durability, and reduce vulnerability to addiction. Continued progress is vital to improving existing evidenced-based treatments and developing new treatments. It is therefore critical to attract and train clinical researchers in order to ensure that a diverse pool of highly skilled scientists will be available t address these urgent health care needs. Dr. Aimee McRae-Clark is a productive mid-career investigator who has maintained consistent NIH funding for her innovative work in the area of medications development and gender differences in addictions. In addition, she has a strong track-record of attracting and successfully mentoring medical, graduate and post-doctoral students as well as junior faculty in clinical research focused on substance use disorders. The objective of this Midcareer Investigator Award in Patient-Oriented Research is to provide support for protected time so that Dr. McRae-Clark can develop a more formal, intensive program of mentored clinical research training and career development activities to promote junior scholars in the area of drug abuse and addiction. Particular emphasis will also be placed on increasing the participation of underrepresented minorities conducting patient-oriented research. In addition, she will build on her existing program of research by incorporating new proficiencies and research directions, including advanced biostatistical methods and exploration of the role the endogenous cannabinoid system plays in stress response. This award will enable her to increase the time she is able to devote to mentorship, to consolidate her training activities, and take her research activities in new and exciting directions.